La Vérité Pure Et Simple
by Yugai
Summary: Il pensait la connaître... quelle erreur. Où comment capter l'intérêt d'un mec qui pense tout savoir sur soi.


**La vérité pure et simple est rarement pure et jamais simple.**

Il la connaissait, du moins en était il convaincu, c'était la même personne tout en étant totalement différente de l'image qu'elle renvoyait alors. Deux rang devant lui dans la file d'attente, une fille parlait avec son amie avant une séance de ciné. Sauf qu'elle avait troqué les fringues informes de garçons pour une jupe ajustée et un chemisier blanc. Rien de bien extraordinaire, sauf que son attitude avait opéré un 360, elle riait fort, plaisantait, jetait des traits d'humour à propos et n'hésitait pas à faire du charme au charmant jeune homme qui la précédait. Intrigué par le changement, il prêta de plus en plus attention à la conversation qui se déroulait à portée d'oreille, ses sourcils se haussant au fur et à mesure pour arriver presque jusqu'à ses cheveux. Il les suivit à l'intérieur, entrant dans une séance à laquelle il n'avait aucune intention d'aller à la base. Juste trois rang derrière Rena, pour pouvoir l'observer à son aise. Du film, il ne retint qu'une histoire d'amour cocasse entre une femme et un jeune homme qui lui faisait la cour. De sa camarade de promo, il nota tous les changements visuels opérés depuis leur dernière rencontre, et ils étaient légions.

Ne sachant pas trop comment l'aborder, il utilisa une tactique de drague vieille comme le monde, il lui rentra dedans. Veillant à la rattraper pour ne pas lui faire mal, il ouvrit de grand yeux et fit mine de la reconnaître. Méfiante, elle le remercia pour son aide, et s'excusa pour sa maladresse. Un grand sourire charmeur fleurit sur ses lèvres, par habitude autant que par surprise. Il lui proposa de boire un café une prochaine fois et la convainquit d'échanger leurs numéros. Il attendit quelques jours avant de la rappeler, et fixa un rendez vous dans un café près du cinéma. Elle arriva en jean et pull de laine long, presque une tunique, et présentait une réserve assez peu encourageante. Toutefois, au fur et à mesure, elle relâcha sa garde, et entra même dans le jeu, s'amusant à choquer son vis à vis en lui livrant quelques détails qu'elle savait loin de l'image présentée précédemment. Elle accepta même de le suivre chez lui pour un dernier verre, sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.

La soirée se déroula parfaitement bien, jusqu'au moment où elle dû partir, elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher d'elle, et fut surprise par la sensation de ses mains sur ses hanches. N'ayant pas d'amants en ce moment, elle se dit pourquoi pas après tout, et lui rendit son baiser quand il l'embrassa. Le choc ne lui fit pas tant mal qu'il ne la poussa vers des sommets d'excitations, Rena les dévêtit aussi vite qu'elle savait le faire, les préliminaires n'entraient pas dans ses préférences de jeux. Elle se fit retourner en moins de deux, apparemment, il comprenait vite. Le bureau tout proche fut débarrassé en quelques secondes, elle prenait appui sur ses coudes tandis qu'il la pénétrait d'une poussée brutale. La douleur devenait plaisir, elle aurait des bleus le lendemain mais pour le moment, ils ne restèrent pas longtemps sur le bureau, la position n'étant pas très confortable. Il sortit d'elle et la tira derrière lui jusqu'à la chambre. Rena le poussa sur le bord du lit et s'attela à la tache séculaire dont les femmes se transmettaient les secrets les unes aux autres. Elle sentait son propre goût sur la verge de son compagnon de jeu, s'amusant à suçoter le gland pour le prendre ensuite jusqu'au fond de sa gorge en plusieurs mouvement rapides, jouant de la langue sur le frein qu'elle savait sensible. Elle enchaîna des va et vient profond et lents avec d'autres plus court mais rapides jouissant de toutes les réactions qu'elle provoquait sur l'homme qui écartait les cuisses pour elle.

Il la laissa faire jusqu'à un certain point puis la tira par les cheveux pour l'obliger à se redresser. Il l'installa à quatre pattes sur l'édredon et la positionna comme si elle était articulée. Elle doutait sérieusement de l'intérêt d'une telle manœuvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'angle de pénétration. Malheureusement, elle produisait déjà suffisamment de cyprine pour se rendre glissante, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de le sentir de tout son long en elle. Besognée, elle sentait monter un premier orgasme, plutôt pas mal compte tenu du temps passé dans la chambre, il savait y faire. Rageant néanmoins de ne pas sentir ce côté forcé, elle lui fit signe de changer de méthode. Une nouvelle fois, il se retira. Elle sentit qu'on lui écartait les fesses, relâchant son souffle dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre, il prit un malin plaisir à la remplir centimètre par centimètre, jusqu'à la garde, puis ressortit tout aussi doucement... puis l'attrapa plus fermement et s'attela à la tache qui lui incombait. Rena tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses cris mais peine perdue, elle se sentait partir de plus en plus rapidement.

L'orgasme annihila les quelques neurones encore d'équerre qui lui restait, elle lâcha sa voix et se concentra toute entière à son plaisir, se cabrant à la rencontre du sexe qui lui faisait grimper son taux de sérotonine. Elle lui demanda de la marquer, avec ses ongles, ses dents, peu lui importait, elle voulait souffrir, souffrir pour jouir plus fort. Les spasmes de plaisirs qui le secouèrent le libérèrent, et il se retira lentement, laissant une sensation de vide à mesure qu'il sortait. Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas à côté d'elle perdu dans les limbes de son propres plaisir. Elle se leva, attrapa ses vêtement et, après s'être rajustée un minimum, quitta l'appartement sur une simple phrase.

– Rappelle moi quand tu veux.

Il la regarda s'en aller, satisfait du moment qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, et amusé au plus haut point du quiproquo qui les avaient tenus éloignés alors. Une seule chose était certaine, il s'était sacrément trompé dans son jugement concernant Rena, elle était bien plus qu'une fille coincée sans intérêt. La vie est amusante, surprenante, et parfois cruelle, mais elle peut aussi se montrer complaisante et permettre un moment de plaisir volé entre deux personnes consentante.


End file.
